Myrrah
Queen Myrrah was the Queen of the Locust Horde during both the Locust Civil War and Locust War simultaneously, and then continued in the Lambent Invasion with the remaining loyal Locust Horde forces. Leading her people hoping to colonize the surface and to destroy the Lambent threat in the Hollow, she leads the genocide of the Human race, only to have the Locust Horde face two near extinction events. Due to her status over her subjects as the Queen, the Locust treat her with the utmost respect, dying for her if necessary. In the Chain of Command in the Locust Horde, Queen Myrrah is the central leader. Biography Pact with Adam Fenix With the Lambent infection taking its toll on the Locust Horde, Myrrah started to become desperate for a solution to the infection. So five years before E-Day, Queen Myrrah made a deal with Adam Fenix and the COG to find a way to stop the Lambent infection. However, when all solutions to solve the Lambency problem would also cause the extinction of the Locust Horde as well, Myrrah became fearful of her race's fate and ordered the Locust Horde invasion.Gears of War 3: Adam Fenix and Queen Myrrah dialogue Locust War Emergence Day and Onward Before Emergence Day, Queen Myrrah was building a Locust army to fight the Serans on the surface while her troops fought on the home front against the Lambent. Six weeks after the Pendulum Wars ended, the Locust Horde attacked all major cities on Sera, hitting both COG and UIR nations that refused to surrender to the COG.Gears of War: Jacinto’s Remnant pg 375 In over a year, the Queen's army had conquered much of the surface for colonization and captured new Seran technology. The Hammer of Dawn counterattack set her forces back and the COG retreated back to Jacinto Plateau, forcing the war to last another fourteen years. Lightmass Offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, Queen Myrrah sent General RAAM to personally hunt down any Gear squads that were trying to deploy Sonic Resonators to map the Hollows and use the Lightmass Bomb to destroy large sections of the Locust's home. General RAAM was largely successful in eliminating Gears squads, but Adam Fenix's son Marcus killed him on Tyro Pillar and the Lightmass Bomb was deployed. Queen Myrrah pledged that the Locust Horde would only grow stronger.Gears of War Outro Second Strike Queen Myrrah would build a new army and have Skorge, the leader of the Kantus, lead the army in a campaign against the Serans who mistakenly believed that the Horde was wiped out. The Lightmass Offensive proved to be both a blessing and curse for the Locust: the awakening of the Riftworm provided a major tactical advantage, but the Lambent Locust gained a strategic advantage in the civil war. Skorge destroyed three Seran cities and weakened Jacinto's foundation.Gears of War 2 and the son of Adam Fenix.]] Operation Hollow Storm With the Riftworm sinking human cities around Jacinto City, Myrrah's desperate plans pushed humanity against a wall and they launched their own counterattack: Operation Hollow Storm. During the operation, the Locust operation continued full force with Skorge sinking the city of Ilima, but the sinking of the city lead to the COG's discovery of the Rift Worm and ultimately its death at the hand of Delta Squad. Her plan was set back, but Jacinto was sitting on its final pillars. In the midst of the second wave of Operation Hollow Storm, both Lambent and COG forces entered Nexus. During that time, Skorge informed Myrrah that humanity had learned of her plan and could turn it against the Locust Horde by sinking Jacinto before the Hollow could be evacuated. Before escaping, Myrrah met Delta Squad and Marcus Fenix face-to-face. After a short talk, she had revealed that she knew Adam Fenix and that she was countering humanity's plan to flood the Hollows with a full invasion of Jacinto. Skorge then bought her time to escape from her palace, which was also under siege by the Lambent. Baird and Cole attempted to follow her, but Myrrah escaped on a Reaver and left the Hollow before the humans sank Jacinto and flooded the Hollow themselves, eradicating the majority of the Locust Horde forces. After Jacinto and Fragmentation of the Horde Taking Azura After the sinking of Jacinto, Myrrah's armies either scattered or were completely lost in the flooding of the Hollow. Most of the Horde went savage without her, relocating to the Deadlands to try and recreate their lost homes. Queen Myyrah took what was left of her loyal soldiers and reorganized them into the Queen’s Guard. For two years after the flooding of the Hollows, Queen Myyrah built several outposts in the Deadlands and finally attacked Azura, the last official COG base left on Sera, where Chairman Prescott had retreated after Colonel Hoffman and other COG commanders lost faith in his leadership on Vectes. Myrrah found Adam Fenix at Azura, where he had developed a viable anti-Lambent weapon. She hoped to use the weapon to save the Locust race from both the humans and the Lambent. Unfortunately for her, the weapon would destroy anything that the Imulsion parasite had sufficiently colonized.Gears of War 3 Act 1 After taking over the island, Queen Myyrah had all the civilians executed except for Adam Fenix, who was locked in his room. Chairman Prescott was able to escape and returned to the CNV Sovereign.Gears of War 3: Act 1 Trying to stop Marcus Fenix Myrrah spotted Marcus Fenix and his allies while they fought through a Savage Locust outpost in the Deadlands. She ordered that every outpost between there and Azura be alerted to Marcus's presence. When Delta Squad stole a Gas Barge, Myrrah personally attacked with her personal Tempest mount and brought it down near Anvil Gate, which a swarm of savage Locust were approaching.Gears of War 3: Chapter 2 The Gears defended Anvil Gate from both the Locust and the Lambent. After Marcus Fenix entered Char, Queen Myrrah attack Griffin Tower and left the Palace Guard to sweep up any survivors. Marcus Fenix and Delta squad was able to defeat her personal soldiers and refuel before heading to Endeavour. Myrrah continued to devote troops to stopping Delta Squad from reaching Azura, ordering her Kantus Knights to stop them in the Endeavour Naval Shipyard. The armoured Kantus failed to stop Delta Squad from using a submersive to reach Azura by travelling under the Maelstrom. Last Stand on Azura Myrrah's guards, including Boomers and Reavers, failed to stop Delta Squad from destroying the Maelstrom Generator, which allowed a combined COG/UIR fleet to lay siege to Azura. With Marcus now inside the hotel and moving closer to Adam's location and the sudden appearance of the Lambent, Myrrah decided to personally stop Marcus. She burst through the hotel wall atop her Tempest, using its heat breath against Delta Squad and ranting about having given Adam twenty years to stop the Lambent. Delta Squad dropped an enormous counterweight on her Tempest, sending her to the ground floor and leaving her for dead. Only slightly inconvenienced by being hit with a multi-ton weight, Myrrah and her Tempest followed them to the roof to try and stop Adam's weapon. She shot down a King Raven whose door gunner shot at her and blasted away at Delta Squad. When her Tempest took enough damage, it fell to the roof, where the humans deployed the Hammer of Dawn against her. She attacked the weapon itself, demanding that Adam stand down and remarking about the similarities between humanity and the Locust: both were genocidal, hateful races that considered each other monsters. After multiple Hammer blasts, the Tempest finally died and Adam's anti-Lamency weapon was activated. But even the Hammer couldn't keep Myrrah down; she extracted herself from the Tempest's carcass, her face burned, and gloated about Adam’s death to his son and how he could only create doomsday weapons. Marcus stabbed Myyrah with Dom’s knife and told her it was for Dom and the billions that died in the Locust War. Queen Myrrah died in a pool of her own blood while her Horde died drone by drone to Adam's weapon with the of the Immulsion infected organisms.Gears of War 3 Personality and traits Myrrah holds cynical and xenophobic views, which drive her ruthless war tactics. She sees the human race as savages that only destroy, and that no matter how hard they may try, they will always be destined to destroy. Believing that, she ordered the genocidal assault on the surface of Sera beginning on Emergence Day after the Lambent threat arose in the Hollow, rather than seeking diplomacy, and saw the human's penchant for destruction fulfilled when the humans countered the Locust's near victory with the Hammer of Dawn counterattack. During Operation: Hollow Storm, she was willing to sacrifice the Hollows so her race could colonize the surface.Gears of War 2 Queen Myrrah's view on the Lambent is that of an infection. Her hatred for the Lambent is described as an "infection" that afflicts the Locust Horde. On a propaganda broadcast to her troops, she explains, "We cannot allow the Lambent to pollute the surface. We must bury their infection here." She refuses to surrender either to the humans or the Lambent and wishes for the Locust Horde to reign not only supreme over the others, but to exterminate all other threats to the Horde as well. Unique Appearance Unlike the rest of the Locust Horde and other Locust females, Myrrah exhibits human-like qualities in her appearance and mannerisms. Most notable is the fact that she speaks Tyran fluently, unlike others in the Horde who only speak short phrases at a time. Her physical appearance, excluding her pale skin, appears more human than of Locust origin.Gears of War 3: Baird's comments on Queen Myrrah Notable Quotes Behind the Scenes *The original name for Queen Myyrah was Geist Allmother. *Myrrah was voiced by Carolyn Seymour. *Queen Myrrah was the narrator in the Gears of War intro and outro, and she also "communicated" with RAAM during the ambush outside the Tomb of the Unknowns. She makes her first appearance in Gears of War 2. Multiplayer *Queen Myrrah will appear as a playable character in Gears of War 3 Multiplayer. *She will play a significant role in the gametype Capture the Leader, where she acts as the 'meatflag', similar to the submission mode, but is instead player controlled. References Category:Characters Category:Locust Horde Category:Females